


【丞紬】〈無時無刻的陪伴〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [39]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 聽著丞錄音檔跑步運動的紬。
Relationships: 高遠丞/月岡紬
Series: A3！短篇 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 2





	【丞紬】〈無時無刻的陪伴〉

**Author's Note:**

> ✾OOC可能有，不適者請迴避。  
> ✾文中台詞引用《A3！》原作〈One Day Princess〉活動

因為丞的緣故，紬早已習慣每天都要晨起鍛鍊；即使偶爾對成效不彰深感無奈，但在不會被劇團的服裝設計師幸責備與叨念身材的控制、體能也確實有強化的情況下，紬選擇繼續跟緊竹馬的步伐，雖然疲憊但仍堅持運動――當然，也要歸功於在他想偷懶時也會不假辭色地要求他的室友。

然而，丞近日被邀請至外地的劇團協助出演，為了避免來回奔波的疲憊影響演出，因此預定直接寄宿在當地旅館一週的時間。即使兩人之間曾有一段很長的時間沒能朝夕相處，可現在想想似乎已經是許久以前的事了，縱使社團裡的學生組時不時會到他們的房間求救、冬組的夥伴也不時會來喝酒串門子，紬依舊有些不習慣；除了夜晚躺在床上時少了隔床令人心安的平穩呼吸聲，更讓他難以適應的是在早上鬧鈴響了之後沒有人催促自己，也沒有人在固定的訓練路上陪著邁出一步又一步，更少了在他累得想倒在公園長椅上時、拽起自己先緩走幾步免得傷身後又遞出水瓶一起歇息的照顧。

「嗶嗶嗶……」

關了鬧鐘，紬有些朦朧的坐起身，迷迷糊糊地穿上前一天晚上準備好的衣物離開房間；磨磨蹭蹭的走到大門口，清晨微微低溫吹來的風讓紬打了個噴嚏，稍稍清醒後，紬從口袋裡摸出同樣是預先放入的耳機，插入手機的插孔後調整至前一天尚未聽完的部分，簡單地暖身後開始沿著固定的方向跑動前進。

「可是，平常她都會帶著隨從，這次卻連紙條都沒有……怎麼會！那應該已經被封印，是難以拿到的東西啊！糖果王子被闇色之瞳的魔力迷惑了嗎！」

丞的聲音從耳機裡流竄至紬的耳膜。紬一面跑著，一面感嘆不虧是GOD座的前王子，融入了演技的聲音更有感染力，也讓談到戲劇就不容易感到倦怠的自己因而有了對方不在時也能堅持跑完全程的動力。在丞外出的第二天，紬想到了這個好辦法；兩人的手機裡本就儲存著一起對戲時錄下的音檔，原先是為了檢視自己在唸讀台詞時是否有需要改進調整的方向，此刻則正好作為自己加強體能時的配樂；除了劇本台詞之外，紬的手機裡也有兩人各式各樣排練的音檔，甚至也有其他生活中的對話，全是為了應付不同劇本的角色塑造，只是此刻皆被用在與原先打算不同的用途上了。

好不容易結束了今日的訓練目標，紬背靠著公園的長椅，放鬆自己肌肉，同時也可以比剛才更投入的聆聽手機裡的聲音。

「哈……哈……」

「！」

被意外的台詞、或者說喘息嚇到的紬，面紅耳赤的想切換樂聲，沒想到面前傳來更令他驚訝的聲音。

「紬，你臉怎麼這麼紅？」

「丞！你已經回來了？」

「對，我比原先早結束，剛從車站出來……不是，你還沒回答我的問題啊？」

「那、那個……」正打算胡扯一個理由搪塞，紬同時手忙腳亂地想把音樂關掉，卻反而不慎扯落了耳機，裏頭方才染紅他耳尖的聲響此刻也毫無保留的播放出聲；聽見的第一秒，丞的表情先是鐵青而後轉為赧紅，接著又有些不懷好意。

「紬，你喜歡我喜歡到偷錄什麼聲音啊？」

「不、不是，這是上次你幫鐵郎先生搬大道具的時候錄的！而且這是今天不小心播到的，我平常都聽劇本在跑步！」

「是嗎？那你錄的這個都什麼時候聽啊？晚上嗎？」

「丞你！」

手上還拎著行李的丞，毫無負擔與困擾的將打算逃跑的竹馬戀人壓制在長椅上，彎腰湊近對方的耳邊，低聲說道：

「那，晚上也讓我錄點什麼跑步的時候聽吧！」

**Author's Note:**

> 我原本只是想分享公司規定的運動時間，跑跑步機對我這個只喜歡球類運動的人實在很折騰所以打算聽A3！Blooming Live來提升幹勁，為什麼不小心提升了另外一種幹勁啊……


End file.
